Hit a high note!
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Insane music and dance routines, obsessed stalkers, Zane trying to express his feelings for Chazz... It's all crazy when Duel Academy is introduced to the complicated world of song and dance!
1. Prologue

**Nihao! (Or however you spell that word) This is actually my second fanfic, I'm actually supposed to be finishing one called,"Mother Mae-Eye" but I got kind of bored and this idea popped into my head. I'm planning for it to be a three-part story of how Duel Academy acts when its students get a serious case of "Song-and-Dance" fever.**

**Warning: A lot of the songs in this story are from the Gnarls Barkley CD, "St. Elsewhere" so if things get a little weird...Um, Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the songs used in this story.**

**_"Bold Italics" _**Music

Way up in the air, above the ocean, An airplane carrying all of Duel Academy's students from a one month vacation back to Academy Island. Inside, Jaden was day-dreaming about what could happen this year at the Academy, Syrus was looking out the side-window and looking at the clouds, nervously thinking... And praying,

"Please don't let anything weird or scary happen this quarter, Please don't let anything weird or scary happen this quarter, Please don't let anything weird or scary happen this quarter!!!"

Tyranno, on the other hand, had over-done it on his vacation, (two words, "Mardi Gras"!) and was sleeping it off. Bastion was on his laptop, calculating his strategies for the up-coming quarter. Chazz was trying to stay up until the plane landed, but was having a hard time not following his jurassic friend's example because Slade and Jagger had given him hell for his whole vacation.

"Damn it all.", He muttered as he started to pull out a metal container. However, He then thought, "I'm not that depressed am I?". He slid the container back into his coat-pocket, and tried to stay awake for the rest of the flight. Aster was getting his fortune read by Sartorious in another part of the plane.

"Hmm..." Sartorious started as he placed the cards in order.

"Yeah? What is it?" Aster asked.

"I see... New love in your near future." Sartorious answered with a smile.

"Wh-what?!", Aster stuttered out as his face grew rose-red.

"What, You don't think that this is a possible premonition?" Sartorious inquiered.

"No, no, no! It's not that, it's just that..." Aster was trying to find the right words when...

"Attention, Duelists of Duel Academy!!" A ukelele-solo followed. It was Atticus Rhodes, going over-the-top, as usual. "We are about to land on the island's runway, So let's get ready to put Jaden's plan into action!" Aster heaved a big sigh and got his new drum-set ready.

"At least my true feelings for Sartorious are still a secret." He thought to himself as he walked over to Jaden and the others.

"Plan? Wait, what plan?!" Sartorious tried to ask Aster, who was already too far away. Jaden had gotten his group together, when Syrus, who was carrying a silver, bass-guitar, asked,

"Jaden, Are you sure we should go through with this?"

"Sure," The brunette beamed back. "We're going to start off this quarter with a big bang!!" All the students cheered as they were getting ready. Tyranno started with a,

"Yeah, Let's..." Tyranno started but fell flat on his face out of exhaustion. Bastion, who had bought a shiny, new trumpet over vacation, asked,

"Hmm... Do you think he'll come to before..." Tyranno rose up, interrupting Bastion mid-sentence.

"What are we standing around for!? Let's get this party started!!!" All the students cheered as the plane landed on the runway.

"Well," Started Chazz, "Here we go."

"Bonaparte! Hurry up, The students are coming back and Chancellor told us to go and greet them!" Docter Crowler yelled to his shorter associate.

"_Oui_, _Oui_, I'm coming already!" He replied as he tried to catch up to Crowler, who was already outside. The both of them ran towards the plane when it came to a complete stop. When the side-door opened, they both cheered (as happily as they could), "Welcome ba..."

They were interrupted by Bastion's trumpet blazing a melody of notes and starting Jaden's plan.

(Gnarls Barkley's "Go-Go Gadget Gospel" as performed by the students of Duel Academy, Starring Jaden and Tyranno)

_**(Music)**_

Jaden- **_clears throat_**

_**(Music)**_

(Syrus hands Jaden a microphone, whispers, "You forgot the mic!")

Jaden- **_Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!_**

_**(More music)**_

(Everyone's bustling about)

Jaden- **_Everyone's really confused,_**

_**Hey, If you're wondering where to go to,**_

_**Look at me! Hey!**_

_**(Music cont.)**_

(Everyone follows Jaden and the gang, completely oblivious to the fact that they trampled all over Crowler and Bonaparte)

Jaden- **_Hey, Ah... I.._**(Interrupted by Tyranno grabbing the mic)****

Tyranno- **_Let me show ya how to do it,_**

_**Heeeeeyyyy-aayy-ay!**_

_**Aah-hah, Oh,**_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._**(Jaden takes back the mic)****

Jaden- **_I'm well on my way,_**

_**I'm almost everything,**_

_**And this is my day,**_

_**Oh, Make me wanna sang,**_

Chorus- **_I'm free..._**

Jaden- **_Look at me,_**

_**And all and everything I'm allowed to see,**_

Chorus- **_Free..._**

Jaden-**_ Come and see,_**

Chorus- **_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

Jaden- **_Shapeless, Formless, _**

_**I can harvest enourmous,**_

_**I've born this I've worn this,**_

_**No never know what norm is,**_

_**Come here it's fearless, **_

_**Contrast and color,**_

_**Wisdom's a woman,**_

_**Litsen and love her**_

Chorus-**_ I'm free..._**

Jaden- **_Look at me,_**

_**Freedom in Hi-Fidelity,**_

Chorus- **_Free..._**

Jaden- **_Come and see,_**

Chorus- **_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_**

(Jaden tosses the mic to Tyranno)

Tyranno- **_Oh_**, **_What you waiting on, _**

_**I want action, **_

_**Passion, **_

_**Smiling, **_

_**Laughing, **_

_**Yielding, **_

_**Feeling, **_

_**Helping, **_

_**Healing, **_

_**Introduce your neighbor to your savior,**_

Chorus- **_I'm free..._**

Jaden and Tyranno- **_Look at me,_**

_**Freedom in Hi-Fidelity**_

Chorus- **_Free..._**

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!_**

(The crowd of students continued their "parade" until they reach the main grounds of the Academy.)

_**(Music cont.)**_

(The music and dancing continues until Crowler and Bonaparte crawled back to the main grounds.)

_**(Music distorts and abrubtly stops.) **_

Everyone stopped their singing, playing, and dancing as they saw a very angry Crowler and an equally angry Bonaparte.

"Umm...", Everyone seemed to say as they saw that one of their teachers and his assistant were sporting the "battle-weary"-look.

"Hey there, Doctor Crowler, Bonaparte! " Jaden called out with a smile, "Did you guys have a good vacation?" While Crowler was steaming at these words, Bonaparte fumed,

"Until you brats came back, Yeah, it was kinda good, and..." Bonaparte was interrupted by Crowler throwing him out of the way in sheer fury.

"ALL OF YOU LITTLE BASTARDS GET YOUR CRAP FROM THE PLANE AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS, YOU SOUND OF MUSIC-REJECTS!!!!" Crowler yelled at the top of his lungs to the unsuspecting crowd.

**Well, This is my first chapter, At least 10 of the people who read this are going to be like, "Wait, What the hell?!". However, Please R&R... But don't flame on me, Please, I beg of thee, No Flames!! Until next time, Bye-Bye!**

**P.S.- This chapter only had one musical-sequence because it was the prologue-chapter, I promise that the next one will have at least two.**


	2. The Stalker Appears

**Bonjour, Everyone! (I'm on Spring Break right now, so I have to practice my French) To everyone who has reviewed, Thank you!!! You all have inspired me to continue this story, So, Without any further interruptions, Here's Chapter 2- The Stalker Appears. (Dum Dum Dum!! My pathetic attempt at some dramatic-scene music, sorry) **

**(Big thanks to LittlestAngel and Zane's Lover for reviewing! bows in appreciation)**

**Warning: I told you guys this story contains Yaoi, Right? Because it does, Not anything too serious, but... Oh, God, I'm rambling again! Just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the songs used in this story.**

In the Slifer-dorm, (Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno's room to be exact) There was a young man bustling arond the room in flustered fashion, He had blazing-red hair, glasses (which actaully belonged to a certain Truesdale we all know) and was wearing one of Jaden's Slifer-jackets. The boy was actually collecting strands of Jaden's hair from the pillow on his bed. He was doing this with a smile until he abrubtly stopped, jumped into the bed and started cooing and sighing,

"Jaden, My love, Jaden, My sweet, Jaden, My one true reason for living! I'm in your dorm-room bed today, But in the near-future, I'll be in your wedding-bed!!" The boy stopped swooning over his dream-boy's bed, and looked at a near-by calendar. On the same date that it was that very day it said, "School starts up again!!" The boy mulled this over in his mind for a minute, then exclaimed, "Wait, That means my love is coming home today!!!" The boy (I'm getting tired of writing, "The boy", His name's Meteo Aizawa), Hurried around the room, trying to get it back to the way it was the day everyone left. He was still sweeping around the room, when the door-knob rattled. "Oh no! Um... Gotta hide, Gotta hide, Gotta hide!" Meteo cried as he jumped beneath the bottom bunk of the triple bunk-bed. It was just in time, too, because Just then, Tyranno burst through the door with a,

"Oh man, Is it good to be back in this room!" He threw his suitcases into the closet and called to Jaden and Syrus, "I call the top-bunk again this quarter!!" as he climbed to the top.

"Aw, man!" Jaden replied as he came into the room. Meteo was sure that his heart was beating so loud that the three roommates could hear it, But he just couldn't help it as the object of his affection jumped into the second bunk and said, "I guess I'll take this one."

"Oh... That means I get the bottom one..." Syrus groaned as he carried his suitcases plus his bass-guitar into the room. He tripped over one of Jaden's as he marched in defeat to his bottom-bunk. As he raised his head off the ground he saw a pair of firey-orange eyes looking at him. "Waahh! Monster!!" He cried as he jumped off the ground into his bed.

"O...kay." Tyranno started. He let out a big yawn and asked, "So, what do ya think that Crowler's gonna do to us for setting up that big parade?"

"Yeah, Don't you think we went a little too far, Jaden?" Syrus asked from beneath his covers. Jaden smiled and replied,

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow. G'night, you guys!" Then went to sleep. Syrus was still shivering from fear, when he asked,

"Hey, Tyranno, Do you believe in real monsters that live under the bed and stuff?" He waited. Then called, "Hey, Sarge!", Looked up past Jaden and saw Tyranno fast asleep, mumbling,

**_"Oh, When the saints... snores, Go marching in..."_** Syrus sighed and tried to follow his friends' example, when Meteo, who was still under the bed whispered,

"I should really try and go now.", and started to crawl out from underneath the bed. Syrus heard the rustling and started shivering and panicking. It was pitch-black, so he really couldn't make out the figure that was placing a pair of his glasses in the drawer by the beds. He was even more scared when the figure got closer to Jaden's bed and after rubbing the sleeping boy's head, put his hand underneath the pillow and grabbed a small, plastic bag. Syrus closed his eyes and was chanting,

"Please go away, Please go away, Please go away!" When he opened them up again it seemed that the apparition had vanished. He tried to go to sleep, But Syrus's imagination was getting the best of him.

(Gnarls Barkley's "The Boogie Monster" as performed by Syrus Truesdale and the Chorus of the Shadows)

_**(Music)**_

Chorus leader-**_Evil laughter_**

_**Dracula's the name, **_

_**And The Boogie Man is my thang! **_

Syrus and the Chorus-**_ I got a monster in my closet... _**

(Syrus imagines a tail coming out from the closet)

_**Someone's underneath my bed... **_

(He imagines a pair of claws portruding from beneath the bed)

_**The wind's knocking at my window... **_

(He finally imagines a tree-branch banging at the window)

_**I'd kill it but it's already dead...**_

Syrus-**_ It waits till the midnight hour to come, _**

_**To torture me for the wrong I've done, **_

(Syrus looks underneath the bed, to see his "monster")

_**It just sits there and stares at me, **_

_**And it won't let me get any sleep, **_

(He then rushes back under his covers)

Chorus leader-**_ Just let me sleep,_**

Syrus and the Chorus-**_ I got a monster in my closet... _**

(The thing in the closet opens the door, to reveal a huge eye)

_**Someone's underneath my bed... **_

(The claws started clawing at the floor, ferociously)

_**The wind's knocking at my window... **_

(The tree-branch's knocking gets angrier)

_**I'd kill it but it's already dead...**_

Syrus- **_At_** **_first I was scared when I looked in his eyes, _**

(Syrus looks under the bed again)

_**But, Now that I know him, I'm not that surprised, **_

(Syrus just shivers at the sight of the "monster")

_**I'm just waiting on the sun to rise, **_

(Syrus crawls back into bed and closes his eyes)

_**Oh, How I wish that old sun would rise, **_

Syrus and the Chorus- **_I got a monster in my closet..._**

_**Someone's underneath my bed... **_

_**The wind's knocking at my window... **_

(All three figments start to roar and growl)

_**I'd kill it but it's already dead...**_

Syrus- **_I used to wonder why he looked familiar, _**

(Syrus looks under the bed again, and sees something interesting)

_**And then I realized that it was a mirror, **_

_**And now it is plain to see... **_

_**The whole time the monster was me...**_

Syrus- **_Oh, There's a monster in my closet..._**

_**Someone's underneath my bed... **_

_**The wind's knocking at my window... **_

_**I'd kill it but it's already dead...**_

(Music slowly ends with Syrus thinking, "You know, now that I really think about it,

It must all be in my head.", and finally goes to bed.)

_Meanwile, outside the Slifer-dorm... _

Meteo was sitting beneath Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno's bedroom-window, sewing the hair that he found on the pillow into a doll-replica of his love-idol. He sighed as he thought, "Darn it all. I still need more hair for my doll." Meteo took out a ruby-red, silver locket from inside his shirt. He opened the locket and, sure enough, there was a picture of Jaden smiling. Meteo smiled as he remembered when this picture was taken. It was the day that Jaden beaten Bastion in a duel and Jaden was looking especially beautiful as he and his friends celebrated victory. Meteo fondly traced Jaden's face with his finger. "Jaden, _Mi amore." _

(Gnarls Barkley's "Crazy" as performed by Meteo Aizawa)

_**(Music)**_

Meteo- **_I remember when, _**

_**I remember, **_

_**I remember when I lost my mind, **_

_**There was something so pleasant about that place, **_

_**Even your emotions have an echo with so much space,**_

_**Ooh...Ooh...Ooh, **_

_**And when you're out there, without care, **_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch, **_

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough, **_

_**I just knew too much, **_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly...**_

_**And I hope that you are having the time of your life...**_

_**But think twice, That's my only advice, **_

_**Come on now,**_

_**Who do you?**_

_**Who do you?**_

_**Who do you?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Ha ha ha, Bless your soul, **_

_**You really think you're in control,**_

(Meteo jumped up and started dancing a combination of ballet and modern dance)

_**Well, I think you're crazy... **_

_**I think you're crazy... **_

_**I think you're crazy... **_

_**Just like me... **_

_**My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on the limb...**_

(He jumps over to the the window and looks at Jaden)

_**And all I remember, Is thinking I want to be like them, **_

(He blushes as he jumps back to his spot and continues his love-sick dance)

_**Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun...**_

_**And it's no coincidence I've come... Ooh... **_

_**And I can die when I'm done, Oh..**_

_**But maybe I'm crazy... **_

_**Maybe you're crazy... **_

_**Maybe we're crazy...**_

_**Probably...**_

(He slowly stops singing)

Meteo took one, long last look at Jaden, and whispered as he put his hand over his heart,

"Good Night, My love." Then he walked away for the night.

**Well there's Chapter 2. I promised two music sequences and there they are, but in next chapter I'm going to try and lay off the Gnarls Barkley music. Well, please R&R. This is Tyranno's girl, signing off!**

**P.S.- This is for LittlestAngel, What the heck is it with you and the talking trees?! **


	3. Fight, fight, fight!

**Salut! (Still on break...) Third chapter's here and it's a good one. Heh, heh... Oh... I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it! This chapter still has a Gnarls Barkley song! There are other songs, though ("The Boy-Band Virus", "The Shin-Chan song"...). So I hope you enjoy, please R&R! **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! **

**To: Muyoko Ichigo- I wouldn't mind adding some Judai/Asuka but I've already sort of planned this story out so... And, Yes I'm a fangirl and proud of it! Wait a minute... No I'm not! I used to beat up fangirls and... Crap going off topic, again... **

**To: Zane's Lover- Well, for the Gnarls Barkley songs, The thing is when I bought that CD it came with a book of lyrics. But if you see any anime songs in this story, they will mostly be found on **

**To: Littlest-Angel- Thanks for the answer to my question! (Bill Sagit, the talking tree...)**

**Warning: Crowler and Bonaparte are still pissed off because of what happened in the first chapter, (Hmph, No surprise there...) but that won't show until later in the chapter. First off, we have a very emo Zane to hear about. (Did I mention that this fanfic is compiled of three stories that will be combined at the end? If I didn't... Um, yeah...) ZanexChazz coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the songs used in this story.**

Zane, who had taken a T.A. job at the Academy, was sitting at the base of the light-house on the pier. It was night, the only time he could concentrate on the things that were bothering him. He looked up at the starry sky, just to have his mind distorted by moving lights.

"Damn..." He started, "I must've drunken too much before I came here." He dug into his coat-pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. "Just something to settle my nerves." He told himself as he placed one in his mouth and lit it up. After a couple of exhalations of smoke, he opened his eyes and reached into his pocket again, this time he pulled out a picture of a certain raven-haired Princeton-boy we all love to dislike. A smile slowy grew on Zane's face as he thought about his developing feelings towards the young Princeton. However, A jolt of anger shot through him and he, very angrily, shoved the picture back in his pocket. "Aahh! What the hell am I thinking?!" He asked himself with a yell, "1, I don't have time to start a relationship right now, and 2, He would probably call the police on me if I even hinted toward something like that around him!!!". The eldest Truesdale mentally kicked himself, but he knew that one day soon he would have to say something. "I hate to admit it but the way my life is going, Chazz is the only thing keeping me from commiting suicide.", And he was right. With everyone putting pressure on him with everything, the only escape that Zane could find was taking this T.A. job. Just then, Zane sensed something behind him. He turned to see his duel-spirit, Cyber-End Dragon. "Oh... Hey guys."

_"Master Zane..."_,The first head started,

_"Are you..."_,The second head added,

_"Feeling alright?",_ The last head concluded. Zane nodded and looked back up at the sky.

(Gnarls Barkley's "St. Elsewhere" as performed by Zane Truesdale and the three heads of Cyber-End Dragon)

_**(Music and night-noise)**_

The First head- **_Ooh-Ooh..._**

Zane and Cyber-End Dragon-**_ Oh-Oh..Oh..._**

_**I packed a few of my belongings,**_

_**Left the life that I was living,**_

_**Just some memories of it, **_

_**Mostly the ones I can't forget, **_

Zane- **_Oh... Whenever you need me I'll be here, _**

_**Until then my dear, **_

_**I'm going, I'm going, going there, **_

_**Don't ask me to make time, **_

_**To travel back and forth, **_

_**Let nature take it's course, **_

(Zane turns to face the ocean)

_**Maybe I'm open from all this ocean air...**_

_**Hmm...**_

(Takes out the picture)

_**And if weren't for you, I'd be without a care...**_

_**Setting sail for St. Elsewhere...**_

Cyber-End Dragon-**_ Ohh...Oh,_**

Zane- **_Anywhere you sit you can see the sun, _**

_**Unfortunately, On this island I'm the only one, **_

Cyber-End Dragon-**_ One..._**

Zane- **_Same rules apply on a rainy day, _**

_**Then it's not such a pretty place to be, **_

(Looks up to see that it has started to rain)

_**It just rains, and rains, and rains on me... **_

_**Send a simple side, I can understand, **_

_**Then a flower grew out that sand, **_

_**Before you know it, I was back out on that sea...**_

_**Now, I don't mind it so much, because as long as I'm not there...**_

**_Anywhere St. Elsewhere..._**

Cyber-End Dragon-**_ Ohh...Oh, _**

Zane-**_ Way over yonder there's a new frontier, _**

_**Would it be so much for you to come and visit me here?**_

Cyber-End Dragon- **_Here..._**

Zane- **_I understand, _**

_**Well, just send me a message in a bottle then, baby... **_

(Zane starts walking back to the dorms)

Cyber-End Dragon-**_ Ohh...Oh, _**

(Cyber-End Dragon disappears)

Zane and Cyber-End Dragon- **_St. Elsewhere..._**

(Music slowly fades as Zane walks away)

_The next day..._

Doctor Crowler had called everyone to the obelisk-dorm's exam room to give a special assembly relating to what occured the preceeding day.

"Quiet down, You brats!" Bonaparte yelled into a mic in order to shut everyone up. When everyone settled down, Crowler took the stage.

"Attention, Students of Duel Academy! It is now time to discuss your punishment for the shenanigans that took place yesterday." Groans and whines were heard throughout the audience.

"With all due respect, Doctor Crowler..." Sartorius started, "But all they were doing was singing and dancing. Does that really deserve a punish..." Sartorius started in the students defense, but was interrupted when Crowler yelled,

"Quiet down, Sartorius! You were dancing along with the rest of them!" Sartorius sank down in his seat. He knew that he was enjoying himself when Jaden and the gang started the parade. "Now, your punishment will..."

"Not be anounced yet." Chancellor Shepherd interrupted as he walked onto the stage.

"Ch-Chancellor, What a surprise to see you on this fine morni..." Bonaparte started but was interrupted when Shepherd took the mic from Crowler and muttered loud enough for them to hear,

"Quit being an ass-kisser already, Bonaparte." Unfortunately, The mic was close enough to Sheppard's mouth so his comment was amplfied throughout the whole exam-room. As Bonaparte quietly walked off the stage, the room was filled with laughter and snickering. "Now although I agree that the punishment shouldn't be too severe, but there has to be a punishment none the less." Shepherd started while trying to calm everyone down, "Now who started that parade yesterday?" Everyone murmered and looked in Jaden's, Syrus's, Aster's, and Tyranno's various directions. "Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Aster Pheonix, and Tyranno Hassleberry, Please report to the stage."

"Aw, Damn!" Tyranno said as he and the others walked to the stage.

"Come on, Hassleberry, It probably won't be too bad." Jaden called out to his friend. When all three of them got to the stage, Chancellor quickly stated,

"You have twenty seconds to come up with an all-new song-and-dance routine, starting...Now!"

"WHAT!!!" All four boys yelped as they heard this.

"But me and Aster don't even have our instruments!" Syrus cried. Just then, Syrus's bass-guitar was thrown towards the stage. "Ahh!!!" Syrus yelled as he ran and caught his instrument. "Hey, who..."

"You do now!" Syrus turned towards the audience and saw that it was Zane who had thrown the bass.

"Thanks, Big bro." Syrus muttered.

"Fifteen seconds." Shepherd announced. The gang looked at Aster.

"I have my drum-sticks," He replied as he pulled out two silver drum-sticks from his pocket, "But I still need a drum-set." Then Aster looked towards Zane, "And I would rather not have it thrown at me!", Zane just sighed and tried to find a seat (preferably one close to Chazz). Shepherd announced,

"Ten seconds!", As he pulled out a remote, pressed a button. A trapdoor opened and a complete drum-set rose up from it.

"Cool..." All four boys seemed to say at the same time.

"8..7.." Shepherd started to count down the seconds. Jaden and Tyranno pulled out both of their mics when Tyranno stated,

"Wait a minute, soldiers! We still need a song to sing!"

"6..5..." Shepherd called out. Jaden thought for a second, then said with a smile,

"We'll just have to sing the one song that we all know!" Aster, Syrus, and Tyranno all groaned at this statement.

"Ugh... Anything but that, Jaden!" Aster cried in desperation.

"4...3..."

"Damn it all, We don't have a choice!" Tyranno said as he and Jaden went to the center of the stage. Jaden then called out,

"Chancellor Shepherd, we're ready." Shepherd turned and asked with a smile,

"Well then boys, what song will you be singing for us?" Jaden started,

"The song that was used to prepare for that parade..." Aster, Syrus, and Tyranno then sighed,

"The Boy-Band Virus..."

("The Boy-Band Virus" As performed by Jaden Yuki, Aster Pheonix, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Syrus Truesdale. Starring Jaden and Tyranno)

Jaden- (Why'd you break up with me? You infected me with a sickness and left. Now it won't leave me alone...)

Jaden and Tyranno- **_Come on baby, It's you and me... _**

_**Come on baby, Can't you see...**_

_**It's got to be you... and... me...**_

Syrus- **_For eternity..._**

_**"Why, please tell me why...**_

_**You left me in the rain?", **_

_**I cry...**_

_**Onto deafened ears, it appears... **_

_**Did you ever even care about me?**_

_**Was I just a simple play-thing?**_

_**It seems this way and so I say...**_

(Syrus starts playing the bass, when Jaden started...)

Jaden- **_Come on baby, It's you and me..._**

Tyranno- **_Come on baby, Why can't you see..?_**

Jaden and Tyranno- **_It's got to be you... and... me..._**

Aster- **_It's destiny..._**

(Aster combines his drum-solo with his lyrics)

_**I never thought it would be this way...**_

_**It seems that this is one thing that the cards couldn't see... **_

_**I thought my whole future through, **_

_**Just me and you...**_

_**Then you threw it all back in my face, **_

_**And taunted, **_

_**"I never loved you..." Then walked away, **_

_**Leaving me to cry and say-aay...**_

(Jaden pushes Tyranno out of the way and starts singing...)

Jaden- **_Come on, baby, It's you and me..._**

(Tyranno shoves Jaden back...)

Tyranno- **_Come on, baby, you're torturing me..._**

(All the girls in the audience seemed to swoon at their little boy-band. Alexis Rhodes, on the other hand, Just sighed and muttered, "Oh, Please...")

Jaden and Tyranno- (Now trying to make sure that one doesn't upstage the other)

_**It's got to be you... and... me... **_

Syrus- (While playing the bass) **_Well, I know it is a catchy tune... _**

_**We'll get over this thing pretty soon...**_

_**It is the right thing... to...do...**_

(Drum-solo)

Aster- **_Well, I caught up to you, like I told you, _**

_**You see...**_

_**You thought I would just erase that memory?**_

_**You did not know me that well... I... see... **_

Jaden and Tyranno- (Now glaring at each other...)

_**Come on, baby, It's you and me...**_

_**Karma has connected us you see...**_

_**It was stupid of you to... forget...the things...**_

_**That you did to me...**_

(Song ends)

The exam-room erupted into a chorus of cheers and shrieks (mostly from new-made fan-girls, But there were some fan-boys, too.) The staff was applauding them too. Well, at least Shepherd was.

"Excellent job, you four!" He then noticed that Jaden and Tyranno were still glaring at each other.

"What the hell was that for, _Sarge?_"

"What do you mean, Hassleberry? You were the one taking over my space on the stage!" Both boys were still glaring at each other when Shepherd walked over to them and said,

"You two can sit down now..." But in the end Syrus and Aster had to drag the still glaring boys to their seats.

"Now the main reason I called for that wonderful performance is this... Starting this friday, Duel Academy will hold a school-wide music competition!" The room was filled with a combination of confused gasps and excited shrieks. "You will all still have to keep up with your normal school dueling and tests, but you will also be given chances to increase your grades by creating music-groups, of three members or less, And performing for the school." Everyone was still confused, but as Shepherd was about to explain things a little simpler, two familiar voices yelled to each other...

"Dino-Lover!!" Yelled Jaden.

"Hero-Wannabe!!" Tyranno called back. Jaden was shaken by this but he soon thought of a good come-back,

"Well at least I've come close to having a girlfriend!" Tyranno's eyes turned yellow at this insult. He then growled as he tackled his former slifer-friend to the ground.

"Fight, fight, fight!!!" The students in the audience cheered. Shepherd, Crowler, and Bonaparte all ran to the area of the fight and, after slowly deciding who was going to, Crowler and Bonaparte strainfully pulled Tyranno away from Jaden ( A little too late because Tyranno had gotten a couple of good hits on Jaden).

"What in the world do you two think you were doing?!" Shepherd asked the two students; Tyranno straightening his bandana, Jaden trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Grrr... He started it!!!" Both students yelled at the same time.

"I don't really give a damn who started it, You two know that this school has strict rules about fighting!" Both students were quiet as they actually thought about what had happened. "Tommorow..." Chancellor started with a sigh, "You two will be on punishment, over-seen by these two over here." He pointed to Crowler and Bonaparte, who were gleering evilly.

"Oh, crap..." Both students thought.

"Students, Return to your classes." All of the students slowly walked out of the room except for the three staff members, Jaden (still bleeding), Tyranno (muttering to himself about why he was getting punished), Syrus, and Aster. "After classes, you all are confined your rooms for today."

"Damn it to Hell!!" All four boys yelled.

_Later that night... _

Tyranno was getting a little stir-crazy from being cooped up in the room that he, Jaden, and Syrus shared. Aster had decided to stay with the dino-duelist, while Syrus stayed Jaden in Chazz's room, so as not to stir up anymore conflict. It was around midnight when Tyranno let out a roar of boredom, waking Aster from an almost-deep sleep. Aster rubbed the sleep from his eyes, to see that the dino-duelist was climbing out the bedroom-window.

"Hassleberry!" Aster yelled at first but remembered that they were under dorm-arrest, and whispered loudly, "_Hassleberry! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!". _Tyraano turned, smirked, and said,

"Going out for a beer-run, You want something?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, Wait, wait, wait!" Aster started but soon caught himself, "Hassleberry don't you dare! I'm already in more than enough trouble as it is, and if you do any thing to get me into anymore, I'll..."

"I got it, I got it... Two Vodkas and and a White-Wine chaser. I'll be back before 3!" Tyranno said as he stuck out his tongue and dropped from the window.

_"Damn it, Hassleberry."_ Aster thought, _"But I haven't had Vodka in a while..." _

"Hey! What the hell happened to our alcohol!!!" Three elder Obelisk-students clamored as they found their secret-stash missing. A couple of feet away, Hassleberry was carrying the drinks that he had smelt from a mile away, and laughed to himself,

"They really should hide their stash better, This is getting too easy!" He smiled as he walked down his short cut back to the Slifer-dorm, that winded through the Academy bathing-house. Which, coincedentally, happened to be the same place a young, blond-haired duelist was taking advantage of the peace and solitude. "I suppose I could have _one_ beer on the way back to the dorm." Tyranno told himself as he opened one of the beer-bottles. He took a deep swig, but almost coughed it back up when he heard something. It was a faint splashing, coming from one of the pools. He focused on where the sound was coming from and then jumped into a near-by bush. It was dark, but he could make out the basic shapes: It was a young girl, who was naked, and dancing on top of the water. Floating and dancing around her, was a female duel-spirit in a futuristic-ballet outfit. "Damn... I couldn't have gotten drunk that fast, could I?" The girl twirled and pointed her hand, and a splash of water followed. Some of the water fell into the bush, wetting Tyranno. "Well, I ain't drunk yet." He realized, "But who is that girl? I think I would've noticed someone so beautiful walking around the campus. However, unknown to the confused dino-duelist, The girl and duel-spirit dancing were actually Alexis Rhodes and her duel-spirit, Cyber-Tutu. All of a sudden she started humming. It was a beautiful voice, Tyranno thought, "But who is she?" Alexis and Cyber-Tutu started singing.

("The Shin-Chan Song" As performed by Alexis Rhodes and Cyber-Tutu)

(Alexis twirls and a flourish of music starts)

Alexis- **_Woke up late this morning, _**

_**A storm was really rolling, **_

_**Dogs and cats were falling from the sky...**_

_**Everything seems awful to me, **_

_**Nothing is at it should be, **_

_**If this keeps up I'm sure I won't get by...**_

_**But then I try to close my eyes and smile, **_

_**I know things are bad and getting worse... **_

_**But after all this, I can rest a while...**_

_**And then I'll party, party...**_

Alexis- **_Party, Party, _**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us, _**

Alexis- **_Party, Party, _**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us, _**

Alexis- **_Party, Party, _**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us, _**

Alexis- **_Shake your day away and you can, _**

_**Party, Party, **_

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us, _**

Alexis- **_Party, Party,_**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us, _**

Alexis- **_Party, Party, _**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us, _**

_**Shake your blues away...**_

Cyber-Tutu- **_Ha, ha, ha... Reggae-vacation, man!!_**

Alexis- **_See this party shaking, Things are really shaking here..._**

_**See that smile, Grinning ear to ear... **_

_**Sing this song and you should really sing it clear... **_

Alexis and Cyber-Tutu- **_Just sing along with us... _**

Alexis- **_Party, Party, _**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us,_**

Alexis- **_Party, Party, _**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us,_**

Alexis- **_Party, Party,_**

Cyber-Tutu- **_Join us, Join us,_**

Alexis and Cyber-Tutu- **_Shake your cares away and you can party, party..._**

Alexis- **_Party..! _**

Cyber-Tutu- (giggles) **_Random party it is!_**

Alexis- **_Party, Party...! _**

Tyranno wasn't even going to fight it: After seeing _and_ hearing this girl, He was in love. _"I got to meet her, introduce myself to her, do something to find out who she is!" _He thought as he stood up. However, when he tried to walk over... "Hey ther..." He instantly tripped over his feet and onto his face. Cyber-Tutu heard this and exclaimed,

_"Mistress, Someone's here!" _When Alexis heard this she instantly grabbed a towel and her uniform and finally ran off.

_"Damn,"_ She thought as she ran, _"I thought here and now I would have some peace and quiet!" _Tyranno got up from the ground, just to see that his mysterious dancer-girl had disappeared.

"Dang it! I didn't even get her number..!", He cried as he frantically looked around for his dream-girl. He finally, very sadly gave up and started back towards the Slifer-dorm.

**Good Lord, Was this chapter long! I was even actually thinking of putting a sequence with the Naruto theme-song, "Go!!!", But this chapter ended up be too lengthy (Is lenghty a word? Hmm... goes to find thesaurus) Anyway, Please R&R!! **

**P.S.- **

**Um... Yeah, the thing with this song is, I first heard it on the American-cartoon, "Dexter's Laboratory", and they never told the audience who sang it. Another thing, The song originally only had two lines of lyrics, so I had to improvise on the rest. **

**Yeah, I added this "pretty-boy, wanna-be emo, 'oh my gosh this girl left me and now I want to kill myself' phrase to add to the boy-band effect. **

**I was way too lazy to go on any other website besides to look for who sang this song, and _they_ didn't have it. So if anyone knows who sang it, please tell me!**


	4. Working At The Carwash

**Konnichiwa! (This will be so sad if I spelled that wrong...) Chapter 4... does not have a title yet. But I swear by the time I'm finished with this chapter a title will have come into my head. Umm... Jaden's and Tyranno's punishment will be in this chapter, as will, hopefully, the sequence with "Go!!!" (I hope...), and the introduction of one of Duel Academy's first bands. I am not sure which songs will be in here, but, hey, I'll just wing it! **

**Warning: A very nervous Alexis, A love-sick and hung-over dino-duelist, a love-sick stalker, a love-sick Zane (geez, it's like an epidemic...), and only one music-sequence ahead! **

**Disclaimer: (I am getting so tired of writing this...) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the songs used in this story. **

_**"Bold Italics"**_ music

_"Italics"_ Duel-Spirit dialogue

"You guys..?", Syrus whispered to the sleeping Tyranno and the sleeping Aster. "Um, you guys..?"

"Move, Syrus." Jaden said as he brought in Syrus's bass-guitar and amp-speaker. He then called out, "3..2..1, Wake up, sleepy-heads!!" And ran his fingers across the strings.

"Man your battle-stations!!"

"What in destiny's name?!" They screamed as they woke up. Tyranno was growling when he saw who woke him up.

"Hey, Aster!" Jaden beamed to his white-tux wearing friend.

"Jaden Yuki!!! I swear, if I wasn't already in trouble..." Tyranno yelled but stopped mid-sentence. 3...2...1...

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Both students screamed as their hang-overs kicked in.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it!!! Tyranno shouted as he held his head. Aster buried his head under a pillow and mumbled,

"Mrys... Mn't mou mmm mck mater?"

"Um... Can you repeat that?" Jaden asked, with a confused grin on his face. Tyranno answered for the grey-haired boy,

"He said, 'Guys.. Can't you come back later... Aaahhh! Too many words!", But was hit with another headache as he finished his translation. Jaden was about to pull out his mic and perform all of the verses of "One-Hundered Bottles of Beer on the Wall", But was interrupted by a familiar voice,

_"Well, It serves you guys right for causing that fight yesterday!" _It was Dark magician Girl, who had just poofed into the room. _"If that wasn't bad enough, After all that, You went and drowned yourselves in alcohol!" _Aster moaned as he started to walk out of the room,

"God, her voice is way too high... I'm out of here." Syrus asked as the tux-clad student walked out the door,

"Where are you going?" Aster didn't so much as turn when he replied,

"To Sartorius's room, where it's quiet!" and slammed the door.

_"Now, If what my dear Syrus is true, which I know it is because he's just so honest and true, Jaden and Tyranno have a punishment to serve in..." _DMG looked at the clock, which read 6:50, and continued, _"In about ten minutes, so I'll leave now!" _She turned towards Syrus and with a, _"Bye, Sweetie!", _kissed him on the cheek and poofed back out of the room. Syrus sighed as he asked,

"Isn't she the greatest?" As he thought about his girlfriend.

"She's a duel-spirit." Tyranno stated flatly. Syrus yelled at the hung-over duelist,

"WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Tyranno roared back, in pain,

"STOP YELLING ALREADY!!!" Just then, Chazz, who was already awoken by the drunken-nonsense that took place last night, but was now being kept up on one of days he could actually sleep in (it was the weekend) by all the screaming taking place next-door, burst through the door.

"WILL YOU FUCKING MORONS, PLEASE, LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!!!" He yelled at the group inside the room. Tyranno was still hung-over when Chazz made this command, which resulted in this comment,

"QUIT YELLING, YOU RAVEN-HAIRED BASTARD!!!!", Tyranno then went to the closet to try and find some pain-killers, or something to soothe his sensitive-head. He was almost to the aspirin, when he discovered his still wet clothes from last night.

"Hey, what the..?" He thought about it for a minute and then exclaimed, "Hey, That's right! Guys, hey, guys!" He called out before swallowing a handful of aspirin and running towards the small grouping of friends.

"Wait, wait, wait, Don't tell me... You're going to tell us about something that happened to you last night, huh?" Chazz asked the dino-duelist, who replied,

"No, I... Wait a sec... How'd you know?" Chazz answered with an uppity-tone,

"'Cause it's my special ability, quadruple-duh!" As if everyone knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the talents that one in every three students has here at Duel Academy?" Alexis said as she walked into the room. Chazz nodded as he stated,

"Like me for instance, I have premonitions in my sleep. Which is one of the main reasons I'm pissed off at this prehistoric-moron over here!" And pointed to Tyranno.

"What the hell do I have to do with your fortune-telling?!" Tyranno yelled. Chazz went to his room and qiuckly came back with a broken radio.

"Normally, you idiots could make all the noise you wanted to, But my radio broke a week back and so I can't drown you guys out with my whale-songs CD without it!" Syrus then got up from sitting on the bed and said,

"Hey, Chazz can I see that for a minute?" Chazz sighed as he tossed over his broken radio to the blue-haired boy. Syrus's eyes seemed to glow as he smiled and pulled a screw-driver, wrench, and glue from his suitcase under the bed. Everyone just watched as in seconds he had taken the whole radio apart. "Well, here's your problem..." Syrus said as he pulled three batteries out of the pieces. "Chazz, seriously, next time, check your batteries." Chazz said nothing as he saw his radio in pieces.

"You...you...you...You broke my radio..." Syrus looked at the wreckage,

"Oh... One minute." He went to work and when Syrus was done, the radio was exactly like before, with new bateries, of course. Syrus pressed the play-button and the sounds of whale-songs filled the room. "Good as new!" He beamed.

"Wow, Syrus when did you learn to do that?" Alexis asked.

"What, this? I've been able to fix things since I was a little kid." Jaden asked,

"Hey guys, does that count as a special-ability?" Chazz folded his arms, disappointed to find that someone else in the group had a special-talent, and muttered,

"Yeah, I guess..." Tyranno scratched his head, and then beamed,

"Oh, yeah, What happened was...

_Flashback:_

_"Hey! What the hell happened to our alcohol!!!" Three elder Obelisk-students clamored as they found their secret-stash missing. A couple of feet away, Hassleberry was carrying the drinks that he had smelt from a mile away, and laughed to himself, _

_"They really should hide their stash better, This is getting too easy!" He smiled as he walked down his short cut back to the Slifer-dorm, that winded through the Academy bathing-house. Which, coincedentally, happened to be the same place a young, blond-haired duelist was taking advantage of the peace and solitude. "I suppose I could have one beer on the way back to the dorm." Tyranno told himself as he opened one of the beer-bottles. He took a deep swig, but almost coughed it back up when he heard something. It was a faint splashing, coming from one of the pools. He focused on where the sound was coming from and then jumped into a near-by bush. It was dark, but he could make out the basic shapes: It was a young girl, who was naked, and dancing on top of the water. Floating and dancing around her, was a female duel-spirit in a futuristic-ballet outfit. "Damn... I couldn't have gotten drunk that fast, could I?" The girl twirled and pointed her hand, and a splash of water followed. Some of the water fell into the bush, wetting Tyranno. "Well, I ain't drunk yet." He realized, "But who is that girl? I think I would've noticed someone so beautiful walking around the campus._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tyranno wasn't even going to fight it: After seeing and hearing this girl, He was in love. "I got to meet her, introduce myself to her, do something to find out who she is!" He thought as he stood up. However, when he tried to walk over... "Hey ther..." He instantly tripped over his feet and onto his face. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tyranno got up from the ground, just to see that his mysterious dancer-girl had disappeared. _

_"Dang it! I didn't even get her number..!", He cried as he frantically looked around for his dream-girl. He finally, very sadly gave up and started back towards the Slifer-dorm._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Flashback_

"And I already know what you guys are thinking, No, I wasn't drunk when I saw her!" All three of the listening boys were skeptical, but slightly intrigued by what their friend had just told them. Alexis, on the other hand, was blushing extremely. Jaden noticed his friend's un-cheerful disposition and asked,

"Alexis, What's up?" Alexis almost couldn't hear him though because she was way too into her thoughts to notice anything else.

"So, Cyber-Tutu wasn't being paranoid... Someone was watching, And worst of all, it was..." Tyranno then called over to the two,

"Hey, is she alright? We don't have to get her to the nurse, do we?" Tyranno started to come over and Alexis felt sick.

"No, no! I'm fine I j-just remembered that I have some work to do, Um, uh, Bye, guys!" She said, clutching her stomach, as she ran out the door and All the way back to the Obelisk-Dorm.

"I hope Alexis is alright..." Syrus stated. Then, Chazz stood up and exclaimed,

"Well of course she's not okay! Obviously, Dino-breath over here did something to upset her!!" Tyranno heard this and, in a flash grabbed the young Princeton by the throat and growled,

"What was that, Raven-boy?" Syrus was instantly reminded of something.

"Hey, don't you and Tyranno have to go for your punishment?" Tyranno heard this and instantly dropped Chazz, who was greatful to be able to breathe again.

"The little guy's right, Come on, Hero-boy, We have to go!" Jaden wasn't even going to try and argue because he knew that Tyranno was right. He said bye to Syrus and followed his dino-loving friend. Unknown to all of them, a young girl wearing an anime-style school-girls' outfit was watching all of them.

"HE DID WHAT?!" A very mad Meteo said to the girl from before. They were in a small cottage on the northern-side of Academy Island. There were two other girls and another young man in the cottage as well. One of the girls was wearing a t-shirt with the words, "I love..." and then it was blank, a base-ball cap covering her scruffy brown hair saying the same thing, regular pants, tennis-shoes and had a blue back-pack on her back. The other girl had blond pig-tails and was wearing a big, pink, kitty-cat costume. The young man, who was busy at the desk of the room, was wearing a black tux and a black beret was covering the top of his long, white hair. He turned when the girl in the school girls' outfit replied,

_"From what I heard, Yesterday Jaden and Tyranno got into a fight and Tyranno gave Jaden a bloody-nose."_ She shuddered when she saw tears in Meteo's orange eyes.

"HOW DARE THAT PREHISTORIC MORON EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY JADEN'S FACE?!!!" He combined yelling with crying to unleash that statement. "My poor Jaden... Waaahhh!!!" The kitty-cat girl jumped over to Meteo and put a hand on his shoulder saying,

_"It's okay, Master Meteo, I bet Jaden's alright. Huh, Tsukiko?" _With a smile the kitten girl turned the school-girl.

_"Hmm? Oh yeah, Jaden looked much better this morning even as he and the Tyranno went to their punishment." _Tsukiko replied.

"Punishment..." Meteo thought, then with a smile he called, "Hey, Trey!" The young man at the table replied,

_"Yes, Master Meteo?" _

"Can you go and get some pictures of Jaden for me?" Meteo asked sweetly.

_"Umm... Sure why not, I don't have anything better to do."_ Trey said as he disappeared.

_Later..._

Jaden and Tyranno had arrived outside the Obelisk-Dorm, where Crowler and Bonaparte were waiting to assign their punishment.

"Hey, Doctor Crowler! Hey, Bonaparte! How are you guys doing toda..."

"SHOVE IT, SLACKER!" The two, still kind of mad, staff members yelled at the still, somewhat, cheerful brunette.

"So, I bet you two are wondering what your punishment will be?" Bonaparte asked with a sneer on his face.

"Um, actually, _I_ was wondering if there was anyway I could get out of this..." Tyranno muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Crowler heard him.

"Okay, smart-mouth, Just for that your punishment is doubled!!" Jaden then asked,

"But, we don't even know what our punishment is yet." Crowler blushed at this embarrasing fact. He then pointed towards the staff parking-lot, where a very filthy limosine and an equally filthy army-style jeep.

"You are both each going to wash one of those cars." The two boys stared awestruck at the two incredibly filthy cars.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tyranno sighed. Crowler handed the dino-duelist a bucket, a sponge, a towel, some wax, and some soap. He then laughed,

"Make it shine!", and left Tyranno to wash the Doctor's jeep.

"Grrr... If I wasn't already in trouble, I'd shove this soap so far up your ass, you'd be coughing up bubbles!" Tyranno thought as he filled the bucket with a nearby hose. Bonaparte handed Jaden the same supplies and pointed him towards the limo.

"Wait, Why do I have to wash the limo?!" Jaden exclaimed. The two staff-members turned and said at the same time,

"Because as much as we don't like the dino-boy over there, We hate you even more!!!" Tyranno couldn't help but snicker a little as he heard this. As the two staff-members left, Jaden filled up his bucket and said,

"This is all your fault, Sarge." Tyranno was too busy to offer a comeback, but he did find time to toss all the water in his bucket onto Jaden. "Gaahh! Hassleberry!!" Tyranno just chuckled as he continued scrubbing the side of the jeep. Two hours later, he was almost done with half of the jeep when he realized he needed more water.

"Hey, Jaden, I need the hose." Jaden smirked as he asked,

"Why?"

"Well, I kind of need more water to finish washing this jeep." Jaden walked over with the hose, and in an instant, turned it on, full blast, and aimed it at the busy Tyranno. "Hey, hey, hey!! Damn it all, Jaden! I just got out of a wet outfit!!!" Jaden just laughed as he jogged back to the limo. "Ooh.. Just you wait until I'm done with this stupid jeep." Tyranno muttered as he filled up his bucket again. About an hour and a half later, Tyranno was finally done. He then smiled as he dumped the remaining soap and some water into his bucket and ran over to Jaden and poured the whole bucket on his head.

"Aaahhh, My hair! Tyranno!!!" Tyranno simply smirked back and said,

"I told you I would get you back!", and started to jog back to the dorm. All of a sudden,

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" The shrill yell of Doctor Crowler came Tyranno's pocket. He pulled out the PDA, Just to be welcome by, "I hope you weren't thinking of leaving yet..."

"Well, I am done with my part of the punishment."

"You can't leave until both of you have finished with your chore...I mean, punishment!" Crowler finished off with that statement and hung up. Tyranno gave a huge sigh as he grabbed the hose, filled his bucket up again, walked over to Jaden, and poured the water all over the Slifer-red.

"What was that for?!" He asked as he tried to wipe some of the water off of his still-damp jacket.

"We can't leave until we both finish our punishment, so I guess I have to help you." Jaden didn't actually get an answer, but more importantly, he was soaked and since he wasn't planning on getting a cold, he took both it and the equally soaked t-shirt he had on underneath off. Tyranno laughed as he walked around to the other side of the limo. About a minute later, he asked Jaden, "Can I get the hose over here?" Jaden smirked as he tossed over the hose. When Tyranno had it, Jaden quickly turned it on full-blast, causing water to splash all over the Ra-yellow's face. Jaden was laughing out loud when Tyranno just calmly said, "I... am not... going... to say... anything.", And went back to work.

_"Master Meteo is seriously obssessed with this kid." _Trey said to himself as he was sitting in a nearby tree. He had sketched nearly eleven pictures of the Slifer-boy, and was getting kind of bored. _"If it wasn't for Master Meteo, I would've left by now." _He stated as he started on another picture. It was nearly an hour later when Jaden noticed a humming coming from Tyranno's side of the limo. It was an interesting tune, so he peeked over at his friend's side. Tyranno was actually smiling as he was scrubbing the side of the limo and humming his tune.

"Hey, uh, Tyranno..?" Jaden asked. Tyranno looked up,

"What's up?"

"What's with that song that you're humming?" Tyranno smiled as he stood up. He then replied,

"It's just a working-song that I learned when I was in Army-Camp." Jaden smiled as he asked,

"What's it called?"

"Just a little tune called, 'Viva Rock'!"

(Orange Range's "Viva Rock" as performed by Tyranno Hassleberry, the Elemental Hero-Chorus, and Jaden Yuki but mostly Tyranno, Yay!)

(The Elemental heroes appear)

Tyranno- _**Have you ever heard of the Orange Range? **_

(chorus repeats)

Come on, fighters!

_**Don't tell your mama or she'll think you're insane...**_

(chorus repeats)

You're pathetic!

_**All the pretty girls listen and pertain...**_

(chorus repeats)

Move it, move it, move it!

_**Our music's best for highway speeding..!**_

(chorus repeats)

O..kay!

Chorus- _**O-R-A-N-G-E! Ahem, **_

_**R-A-N-G, and, E! Ahem! **_

_**O-R-A-N-G-E! Ahem, **_

_**R-A-N-G, and, E! Okay! **_

_**Woah... Woah... **_

_**Woah... Woah... **_

_**Woah... Woah... **_

_**Woah... Woah... **_

(Short drum-solo)

Tyranno- _**1! Janpu ichiban, Suramu danku kamasu Taison! **_

_**2! Are mo kore mo dosoku de HAGU-KISSU-I LOVE YOU! **_

_**3! Yoga wo kiwamemasu Karee kirai Masera-san! **_

_**4! Hetare tougyuushi Sanchesu oorei! **_

Tyranno and chorus- _**Sekaijuu hora, waratteru sora, miagete saa tachiagatte!**_

_**Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... **_

_**Sekaijuu hora, kawatteku, Min'na ganbatte, So tachiagatte! **_

_**Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... **_

(short drum-solo)

Chorus- _**Oh..way.. Oh..way.. Oh..way..Oh...**_

_**1,2! 1,2! **_

_**Oh..way.. Oh..way.. Oh..way..Oh...**_

_**1,2! 1,2!**_

_**Oh... Oh..., Oh... Oh...**_

Tyranno- _**1! Kokuen bori ni bottou Bodi ma hattayasan mo! **_

_**2! Pekin Dakku waiyaa akushon chari de isogu Chen-Rii! **_

_**3! My koteka daiji ni migakiageru Popo-san! **_

_**4! Ote wo haishaku, Japaniizu piipoo!**_

Tyranno and chorus- _**Sekaijuu hora, waratteru sora, miagete saa tachiagatte! **_

_**Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... **_

_**Sekaijuu hora, kawatteku, Min'na ganbatte, So tachiagatte! **_

_**Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... Oh, Yeah... **_

Chorus- _**Oh..way.. Oh..way.. Oh..way..Oh...**_

_**1,2! 1,2! **_

_**Oh..way.. Oh..way.. Oh..way..Oh...**_

_**1,2! 1,2! **_

_**Oh..way.. Oh..way.. Oh..way..Oh...**_

(chorus starts to clap in rhthym)

_**1,2! 1,2! **_

_**Oh..way.. Oh..way.. Oh..way..Oh...**_

_**1,2! 1,2! **_

(Final short drum-solo)

(music stops abrubtly)

Tyranno finished the song and saw that he and Jaden had finished cleaning up the limo. "Wow, that was actually faster than I expected!" He said as Jaden was getting up. The slifer replied, with a huge smile,

"Wow, Tyranno, You're really good as a solo-act!" A small blush grew across the dino-duelist's face as he sighed,

"Yeah, yeah. We should get going back to the dorm." Tyranno started walking back towards the dorm, not at all noticing that Jaden had a full bucket of water and was right behind him. 3..2..1.. "JADEN!!". Jaden, while Tyranno took off his vest (so as not to weigh him down), grabbed his still wet jacket and shirt, then started running off towards the dorm. "You're lucky that you're one of my best friends, or I would kill you!" Tyranno said as he went charging after Jaden. Jaden, still shirtless and running, replied with a smile,

"Aw... That's a real nice thing to say, 'Wet-asaurus'! You're one of my best friends, too!"

"JADEN!!!"

Still in the tree, with five new sketches, Trey was preparing, hesitatingly, to go back to the cottage. _"I pray to God that I still have those ear-plugs."_ He then disappeared from the tree.

**Jesus of Suburbia! (Great song by Green Day, By the way...) This chapter took a long, long time to type up mostly because of three things: 1- Spring Break ended (waaahhh...) so I'm back to having tons of school-work to do. 2- I have house-work to do. And finally, 3- The lyrics for "Viva Rock", although they were on (great website) took me a while to find because I couldn't get on the internet for the past couple of days. Plus, The English translation of the song was so freaking insane that I just decide to keep in the Japanese version. But if you want to see it, Well, I just gave you the website to look for it. then go to ****Anime****, Click on "N", Find Naruto, click on it, Then look for "Viva Rock". The english version is right besides the Japanese version. My new goal for this fanfic is to get "Go!!!" in as soon as possible (I just love that song!). Oh well, Please R&R. **

**P.S.- I just read through the hand-written version of this fanfic and the way it's going it sounds like a JadenxTyranno fic, does that coupling make sense? Please reply. **

**P.S. (again)- I only added the whole students with special-abilities thing because it helped the whole "Alexis dancing on top of the water" thing that one of my friends added (note to self: Don't bet with your friends when it comes to parts of a fanfiction that you are writing). Now that I look at it, it seems kind of silly. **

**P.S. (once again)- "Working At The Car-Wash"! There's my title! **

**P.S. (once again...)- There was some stuff left out of this chapter that I'm going to have to mix into the next chapter, so please bear with me. **

**P.S. (for the fifth time)- There's some error that keeps popping up when I try to update, so... This story might not be updated for a while until I fix this!**


End file.
